dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Baranduu
Majin Baranduu is one of Bibidi's artificial Majin creations. His character history is chapter 12 of the story, From Magic to Monsters. History Majin Baranduu was created by after the wizard's previous pet, Majin Jaduu, escaped from his master's control. Baranduu looked very similar to Majin Jaduu. He had a medium-length head tentacle, two large black eyes, two small slits for a nose, two round ears, a mouth filled with sharp teeth, two arms and two legs with five digits apiece, and a good number of body vents along his body. Baranduu's skin color was a light shade of yellow. He wore white Majin pants, black metal boots, and black wrist guards. Like Jaduu, Baranduu's power level was about that of Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta during the Magin Buu Arc of Dragon Ball Z. Majin Baranduu was very loyal to Bibidi and it only took him a few days to become completely servile. When the Majin's loyalty became absolute, Bibidi took him, Majin Manto, and Majin Janto to hunt down and kill Jaduu. After Jaduu's death, Bibidi was planning on using Baranduu to summon the true Majins. They eventually found Majin Jaduu on a planet, killing its inhabitants. Jaduu had created a family since Bibidi had last seen him, for there was a wife (known as Majin Uudaj) and scores of children. At his master's command, Baranduu unleashed his power on the children of Jaduu. He used green homing finger beams to attack the many young Majins. Because of his high power level, Majin Baranduu's attacks easily cut through them. Manto and Janto also helped take out the children, allowing Baranduu to then engage Jaduu in a one-on-one battle. Jaduu and Baranduu fought one another, causing massive explosions to go off every time their fists met. Their duel was so fast that none of the onlookers could see the punches and kicks flying around. The Majins flew around the planet, teleporting into one another, evading attacks and getting into a few blow exchanges. So violent was their duel that Bibidi could not tell who was winning. At one point, it would appear Jaduu was flinging Baranduu about like a ragdoll, and the next, Baranduu would be dominating Jaduu. The two traded energy blasts, often blowing each other apart in the process. But each Majin was able to regenerate, so the horrific injuries did not last long. The two eventually fought to a bloody stalemate. At this point, Majin Manto and Majin Janto attempted to help Baranduu kill Jaduu, but Jaduu let out a scream which was so loud that it shattered the planet they were on and tore Manto, Janto, Uudaj, and Baranduu to pieces. Of course, each of them was able to regenerate, but the scream also knocked Bibidi and Babidi unconscious. When the the green aliens awoke many hours later, Baranduu, Jaduu, and Uudaj were gone. Manto and Janto were still with them, however. Bibidi was confused. He was not sure if Baranduu and Jaduu had fled together, if they were both dead, or if Jaduu had killed Baranduu. But after Bibidi found the true Majins, he used Majin Hocus to search for Baranduu and Jaduu anyway. And after hearing reports of several monsters terrorizing the universe circulating through the galactic chatternet, Bibidi was relatively confident that both Jaduu and Baranduu were alive and active. Then, Bibidi commanded the true Majin, Majin Hocus, to hunt down his failed creations and eradicate them like the pests they were. Following the trails of death and destruction, Hocus eventually found Baranduu on a remote world which was covered entirely in water. Hocus found that Baranduu had created a family for himself. His wife, appropriately named Uudnarab, was very weak and died with no more than a punch to the face. Baranduu's children were not much stronger, and a hail of pink energy obliterated them. Baranduu was slightly stronger than he had been when facing Jaduu, and he put up a decent fight against Hocus. Their fight was mostly aerial, though they did go underwater and battle there for a short period of time. Growing impatient with the length and indecisiveness of their battle, Hocus powered up to his 100% state and easily defeated Majin Baranduu. Then, he tortured Baranduu and attempted to interrogate him about where Jaduu was. Baranduu refused to say anything, instead biting Hocus on the neck. Then, he tried to absorb the true Majin, but Majin Hocus quickly put an end to that maneuver with a super energy wave. The yellow blobs of Majin Baranduu quickly reformed into his body and started raining energy attacks down on Hocus. Hocus easily deflected these and then charged the artificial Majin in an air dash. He hit Baranduu with his head, tearing a hole through him. Baranduu was significantly wounded by the attack, and he realized that he could not regenerate properly anymore. Growing desperate, Baranduu teleported away, in an attempt to lose his opponent. Majin Hocus was not fooled, and he instantly pursued Baranduu. He shot the fleeing Majin with a green energy ball. The attack was small, but it had a large amount of energy in it. When it hit Baranduu, it exploded and vaporized Majin Baranduu, killing Bibidi's rebellious creation instantaneously. Current Status Majin Baranduu was destroyed in combat. Name Pun Baranduu's name is based off of the popular magical phrase "klaatu barada nikto". Category:Majin Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Bibidi's creations Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Supporting character Category:Canon Respecting Category:New Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Son